Never Give Up
by HughTamlin
Summary: This is a crossover of SourthernSuperman's story Never Surrender and my story Gunner's Story. Gunner and Zoey are dragged into a portal when they go hunting in a forest into a DIFFERENT UNIVERSE. Can Gunner and Zoey get back to their universe? Does Zoey's double get confused with Gunner's Zoey? Drama ensures...
1. Going, Going, Gone

**This is a crossover of storys with SouthernSuperman's story Never Surrender and Gunner's Story! Please review!**

**Narrator**

The forest was quiet that day, with only the rustle of trees and the tweeting of birds to disrupt the silence. Then the silence stopped with a familiar sound to the world of the Green Flu: a gun shot.

Ooh, that was a close one! Oh well, better luck next time!" The woman next to the man who said that nudged his arm. "Hay! I'm getting better! You HAVE had 5 years of shooting all of the guns known to man!" The man next to her laughed at her joke. If anyone saw this couple, they would probably run screaming because the man was Gunner. Gunner was a special infected like no other, with the intelligence of a smart human, stealth and movability of a Hunter and the strength of a Tank. He was tall and very muscular, wearing his usal cloths of a black tank top, Kevelar vest and combat trousers and boots. Zoey , the girl next to him holding the FNFAL, was his true love. She was the heart of any mans dirty desires with big boobs, a nice ass and curves that would make any male keel over. She wore her usal cloths of a red jacket, black jeans , ponytail and trainers. "Look Zo, you may be good with pistols and you're a pretty decent shot with a shotgun, but your SHITE with a rifle! *Hahaha*" Zoey was about to respond when all of sudden a body flew right out of the tree line in front of them and making her jump in surprise. "HOLY CRAP! Where the hell did that come from?!" Gunner yelled in surprise. He and Zoey looked over at the trees, the silence rocketing up the tension. *RATATATAT* "That was a machine gun!" Zoey jumped on Gunner's back and they ran off into the woods, she holding on as Gunner wove between the trees like an expert doging branch after branch as if they were bullets. He stopped for a moment as Zoey listend for the guns. "HELP!" *BAMBAM* Zoey pointed in the direction of a hole in the trees. "Gunner! Head through there!" Gunner and Zoey smashed through a fence as it was hidden by the trees. They hit the ground, Gunner taking most of the force. There eyesight was blocked by a hastily erected barricade. "Geez, Gunner there screams are horrible.." They waited until the gun shots and screams died down, Gunner healing Zoey's back while they waited. "Zoey, shall we go get the others? If theres something bad in there I don't want you getting hurt…" Zoey turned around, with an exasperated look on her face. "Gunner, ill be FINE! You need to stop worrying so much!" Gunner held her face in his hands. "Zoey, you know that I love you." His eyes went into there In-Love pink. "I would hate to see you get hurt." Zoey slowly stood up. "Fine G, lets go see whats in there…"

**Zoey's POV**

Me and Gunner walked around this structure, and found an old train car serving as a door. "The hell? Urgh, lets just get this open Zo." I stood back as Gunner holstered his FN and ripped the door off its frame, sending it hurling towards the forest. "Wait here." I waited outside the camp thing for what seemed like ages. I was woken up as Gunner dragged a Tank's body out of the camp. "The hell Gunner! How on EARTH did you do that?!" "I….*gasp* I found it out of breath and riddeld with bullets inside this camp. Turns out CEDA were in there as well! They've got this really weird thing set up." I ran over to the train car and walked through it. I gasped at the inside of the camp. There were bodys everywhere, all wearing CEDA Hazmat suits and in the middle of it all was what looked like a WW2 Nuke. "Gunner, is that a NUKE?!" Gunner ran his hand over it, feeling the code box on the side of it. "No, its not. Nukes are blown up before it hits the ground thank god. I don't know what this is!" I came over to the bomb-thing. It was just like a bomb, with the nose cone and everything. Except that it was GLASS. Its insides were full of wiring and circuits which made the inside of a PC look as powerful as a rock. On its side was a control pad with numbers glowing on it. "Hey Gunner, what do you think this does?" I said as I pressed a button on the side of the thing. It started to beep making me and Gunner jumpback in surprise. "The Fu-OH CRAP! GUNNEEEEERRRRRRR!" I yelled as I was levitated into the air and sucked into the portal which had been opend by the bomb-thing. I grabbed onto the edge as Gunner was sucked in with me. "ZOOOOEEEEEEEE-"

**Gunner's POV**

I woke up with a start in a forest. I looked around, scared as hell, seeing nothing but trees and a path. I walked down the path, taking the only route and came to a scene. Rolling fields and i saw the most terrifying sight I had ever seen: NEW AUSTIN, TEXAS! I fell to the floor with my hands on my head. "ZOOOOOOEY!NOOOOOOO! WHERE ARE YOUUUU! *CRYING HISTERICALLY*"

Gunner crouched there, his crying and shouts filling the air for miles. But what had happened to Zoey?...


	2. WTF?

**This chapter is written by SouthernSuperman.**

Ellis' POV

"How are you feelin', baby?"

Zoey blinked a couple times, staring at her hands on the bed.

She wasn't responding, and it worried me.

"Hey.. Zo?"

She slowly looked up at me with wide, brown eyes.

"Are you alright?" I sat down by her on the bed.

She opened her mouth to speak, then frowned, and then finally said. "I'm okay, I'm.. I'm okay."

I frowned, then handed her the meds. "It's time for another one."

She just took the pill in her hand, washing it down with the glass of water on the nightstand, as if it was so routine; like she was programmed to do it.

I quickly shook these thoughts out of my mind and kissed her gently, then she pulled me in, closer, kissing me more and more, and when she finally broke off, she gave me a tired little smile which I couldn't help but mirror.

"I love you, Zoey."

Ashley's POV

Three days since Zoey's accident. It had happened the day I returned from the hospital, so she was the only one who hadn't come by.

I was nearly forced, by none other than Nick, to stay off my feet as much as possible.

"I'm not pregnant anymore, remember?"

"I know, I know, but why wear yourself out when you have me?" He smiled.

And that was that.

So I now sat on the couch with Francis as he held Jessie in his lap, bouncing her lightly every now and making the funniest faces (I mean, come on, it's Francis) ever, causing her to occasionally giggle. Nick was in the kitchen making lunch as he had been before Francis showed up, but he politely stated he would prepare an extra meal, and went back to the kitchen, and I just smiled, still so happy they finally got along.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Nick slipped out of the kitchen before I could even move.

It was Zoey, alone as Ellis had been yesterday.

"Hey, how're you feelin'?"

She nodded lightly. "I'm okay. Confused, but," she shrugged with a sigh. "Maybe I'll figure this out eventually."

She sat down next to Francis, and Nick went back into the kitchen, neither of them seeming to notice what she had actually said.

'I'll figure this out eventually'. What did that even mean?

I tried my best to shake it out of my head, but even going to bed that night, I was so hung up by it, but I couldn't let Nick notice..

Zoey's POV

I'm running.

I'm lost.

I'm confused.

I'm panicking.

No one seems to notice.

I want to scream.

"Gunner!"

I jolted awake, now sitting upright in the bed. "Gunner." I breathed.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Coming to, I realized I'd woken Ellis up by yelling, and that I was also sweating.

"I.. I.." I didn't know what to tell him. I wasn't even sure who, or what Gunner was and why I was saying that.

"I just.. I have to.."

"Have to what? Zoey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I choked out before laying back down, my back to Ellis.

He kissed my cheek as he slid his arms around me, and it didn't take but a minute for him to fall back asleep.

Why does this feel right?

Because he's my husband.

Why does this feel wrong?

Because I need Gunner.

A tear slid down my cheek. I had no idea what was going on. I didn't know who Gunner was, but I did. All I was sure of was that in my dream, I was running, frantically through downtown Austin.

Searching, but for what?

For who?


	3. The Objective

**So Gunner can't find Zoey...**

GUNNER'S POV

I walked down the highway, tears streaming down my face. I had lost Zoey. ZOEY. The only woman I loved just disserpeard right in front of my eyes. I sat down for a moment to let it all out, the field went quiet as if it was being sympathetic. "Oh god, Zoey. I've failed you! I'VE FAILED YOU!" I cryed out to no one. I sat there for about half an hour, wiping away my tears again and again. _I need to carry on. _As I walked down the lone highway, I spotted a sign. It read: AUSTIN, TEXAS 2 MILES. DINER 1 MILES AWAY. I sighed, at least I could have something with caffeine in it to calm my nerves. If I was going to find Zoey, I needed to get my mind back. I put my jacket over my shotgun to hide it. This world was obviously Green-Flu free. A giant man carrying a shotgun would just be considered a criminal...

I walked into the small diner, some people eyeing me as I walked in. _Thank god I found some sunglasses. _I thought as I sat down at the bar. "So.. Wat da ya want son?" I looked up to see a butt-ugly woman looking at me. "Urgh... coffee, black and as strong as possible." "Hey! Hub! Get me some suga!" As I waited for my coffee, I thought to how I could find Zoey. At first it seemed hopeless, she could be anywhere. She could have been in Africa! But I had a strange feeling that she was in Texas somewhere. I knew it, she had to be. Or else I had no hope. The woman put down the steaming cup in front of me. As I reached for it she held out her hand. "I need two dollars." I reached down to my trousers, even though I knew I had no money. Thankfully, someone handed me some money. "You look new here, well everybody is." I payed the woman and turned to face the man who had talked to me. "Your all new? How?" Then he explained to me that the Flu had ended two years ago. I was shocked. If the cops figured out i'm infected they will kill me without a blink. "Urr.. thanks anyway." He knodded and I left the diner. I was clear minded, and I had ONE objective:... FIND ZOEY. I looked at the city in the distance, the large popualted city.

"Shit."

**Please review and look at my and SourthernSuperman's stories!**


	4. Meeting

**This chapter was written by Superman.**

I sat at the stool in the diner.

_Why am I here, again?_

I had no idea what was going on. One minute I was resting at home, the next, I'm in a diner downtown.

It wasn't too unusual that I was in the diner; Ashley and I had been there multiple times, and I had been struggling with short-term memory loss the past couple days, but what was unusual was what I was wearing.

I was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white t shirt, and a pink sport jacket.

And I was covered in dirt and blood.

No one would notice, of course. This was Austin, Texas - home and birthplace of everything and anything weird. People ran around covered in mud all the time, and I'd seen multiple zombie cosplayers walk in already today.

It bothered me, though. I hadn't touched these clothes since I got back to Texas and put the horrid seven months of the infection behind me.

Why was I wearing them now?

I finished the Sprite in front of me and slid down from the stool.

Walking outside, the breath of fresh November air felt amazing. It was the one thing that comforted me now. I walked down the sidewalk, cars and people passing by me. Everyone seemed to have someone with them, and then there I was, just Zoey.

Just Zoey.

Zoey.

"Zoey!"

I shook myself out of my blank thoughts, and whirled around to see a tall, muscular man running towards me.

"Zoey!" he whispered as he carefully placed his hands on my cheeks and then pushed his lips into mine.

When he finally broke away, his face twisted into a frown.

"What's wrong, Zo?"

I then realized I'd frozen, staring at him the entire time.

"I...I.." I slowly began to shake my head.

"Zoey, what is it?"

"I don't know you." I finally managed to get out.

His look of confusion turned into that of hurt.

"Zoey.. It's me.. Gunner."

_Gunner._

As the name struck my brain, a flash of memories I couldn't place as mine flew through my head.

I opened my mouth, but couldn't find the words to speak.

"Do you remember now?" Gunner asked.

I shook my head, again, and Gunner dropped his.

"I see."

"But.." I placed a hand on his cheek. "I want to."


End file.
